


The Fountain

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Meeting, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: "My name is Shiro.""...Keith."  They shook hands, Shiro's grip firm and his hand warm despite the chill in the air.  And that's what Keith blamed his slight shiver on."Keith."  And okay, he had nothing  to blame that shiver on except the way this Shiro spoke his name.  Or, maybe, he was getting sick.Yeah, that had to be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt: Lions
> 
> This...got away from me haha

He'd noticed this area when he first moved to the dorms. In the middle of a sea of concrete and buildings towering around it, there was a circular area with a few trees, some tables and chairs in front of a couple of restaurants, and a large fountain. 

Five lions. Black and shone like onyx in the sun, each spouting a stream of water that cris crossed in the middle.

So, when Keith found himself with free time since starting school a few months later, he picked up his camera and made the trek to what he learned was called fountain square.

Which amused him since it was actually a circle but he didn't argue it.

The sun was high but the weather was starting to turn, the breeze cool as Keith pulled his red jacket closer. He'd gotten turned around so it took longer than he liked but he did make it.

The sight was even more captivating up close. Whatever the lions were made of made it look like they sparkled. The statues giving an elegant and almost regal vibe.

Keith held his camera up, moving side to side to get the perfect angle, the best lighting-

And bumped right into someone.

"Woah, there." A chuckle and Keith bowed his head.

"Sorry, I...got distracted."

"I could tell." The voice was amused and after a moment, the presence was still there.

Keith looked up, eyes meeting the smiling ones of the stranger he ran into. He was taller, broader, and dressed nicely in a black suit, purple tie, jacket buttoned.

Keith felt his face grow warm and he looked to the side. "Yeah, sorry..." He took a step away since this weirdo wasn't going to

"Are you a photographer?"

The hell? Keith frowned and gripped his camera tightly. "No, its a hobby. I'm a student."

"Yeah?" The stranger moved closer to him, and when Keith stole a glance he noticed the guy was looking at the fountain. He relaxed a bit, the guard he had up coming down. Only a little. "What are you studying?"

Nosy guy..."Undecided."

"You like fountains?"

"Not partcularly."

Dark eyes landed on him and there was that smile again. Like this guy knew something he didn't. 

"Me neither. But this one. The stranger gestured with his hand. "Always seemed to catch my eye. Wondered, why lions? And, why is this place called a square when-"

"When it's a circle? A circle!" Finally, someone else got it and was bothered by it.

His roommate, Lance, had only shrugged his shoulders when Keith brought it up. Then tried to take him into going to a party. 

There was a laugh and Keith was brought back to the present, embarrassed by the outburst. 

"Its strange. Shiro?"

"Excuse me?" Keith turned completely and there was a hand extended to him.

"My name is Shiro."

"...Keith." They shook hands, Shiro's grip firm and his hand warm despite the chill in the air. And that's what Keith blamed his slight shiver on.

"Keith." And okay, he had nothing to blame that shiver on except the way this Shiro spoke his name. Or, maybe, he was getting sick.

Yeah, that had to be it.

"Nice meeting you. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime. Good luck with your studies." Keith hadn't realized the man had held his hand that entire time until he had let go to leave.

He stared, a little dumbfounded by the random encounter but soon shook himself out of it and snapped some more pictures.

A couple weeks later, Keith returned to the "fountain not square" but this time with a book in tow. He didn't know what it was about those lions, or the water, or just the atmosphere itself where nature met the city. However, Keith couldn't stop thinking about the place and how he felt he should go back.

"Are you stalking me?" 

Keith nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the highlighter he'd been using. He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him. Or touch his shoulder. And he definitely didn't think he'd ever run into this guy again.

Shiro. Yeah, he remembered the name but-

"S-stalking? I'm just here studying!"

There was deep laugh and Shiro came around the bench that Keith had taken up with his legs. He bent down to pick up the highlighter and he held it out to Keith.

"I was just kidding. Relax."

Keith took the highlighter with a scowl that he hoped looked intimidating since he knew he had to be red in the face by now. "Right...maybe you're the stalker."

"Hmm...maybe. I was hoping to see you again. I assumed you went to that university a few blocks away. My alma mater, actually."

"You were hoping?"

"Yeah. Not everyday I run into someone who's interested in that fountain."

"Come here a lot to talk to strangers?"

"Not at all. I work there." He pointed to a tall fancy looking building behind Keith. "I sometimes eat lunch out." Shiro paused, seemingly thinking about something. "Can I get you a coffee? To make up for the scare?"

"You didn't scare me-"

"Well, then how about a coffee just because?"

"Are you always this persistent?"

"Want to find out?"

Somehow...he did.

They ended up at a cafe by the window, a perfect view of the fountain. Keith swore he felt those lions watching him. 

Shiro explained he had just graduated last semester with a degree in physics, but was crunching numbers for a company while taking classes towards his master's. He wanted to teach and it made Keith remember to tap into his anxiety about not having a direction in life. 

"You know, I went to that fountain a lot too. And I guess I technically still do but I would go there to study, to meditate, or whatever after classes or free days."

Of course this guy meditated. He was...interesting, to say the least.

"It was always like something pulled me there."

"Huh. Same with me." Keith admitted, sipping his sugar with a little bit of coffee.

There was a silence that wasn't quite uncomfortable but Keith really didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Shiro took care of that.

"Do you believe in fate?" 

Keith raised a brow. "I believe we make our own fate."

His answer caused Shiro's lips to quirk. "Maybe its a bit of both..." he murmured, digging into his pocket. "I have to get back to work but...". Shiro pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin, writing something and folding it up. "Take this."

"And what's this?" Keith took the napkin, his heart racing for whatever reason.

"Hopefully fate." Shiro stood and put a hand on Keith's shoulder as he passed by. "So please take your time to consider." And with that Shiro was heading to the door and Keith was dumbstruck.

And warm.

Dammit.

He opened the napkin, a number at the top and at the bottom:

The lions may have brought us together but I hope you'll consider letting me continue to get to know you.

-Takashi Shirogane

Keith's hand clenched the napkin and he brought it to his chest. A look outside and he swore those lions looked smug.

Maybe it was both. Fate and choice.

That night Keith sent a text to Shiro.

[Next Saturday is my birthday. Meet me by the lions at 6 and take me to dinner.]

[Roger that :)]

"What a dork." Keith whispered but was grinning when he turned over to get some sleep.


End file.
